Welcome to Woodcrest
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Rater for cursing. Inuyasha/Boondocks. Kagome is moving to Woodcrest as a ... ten year old! What adventures will she embark on? What kind of impact will she have on the Freeman family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't Inuyasha of the Boondocks **_(sobs in a corner)_

**Summary-** Kagome is moving to Woodcrest as a … ten year old! What adventures will she embark on now? What impact will she have on the freeman family?

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Welcome To Woodcrest**

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

A little girl of about ten years of age walked down the sidewalk of Woodcrest with her new blonde afro-puff friend; Jazmine Dubois. They stopped in front of a large three story house that was quite lavish and homely.

She was dress miny red halter top and black skirt that came to her knees with slits on the side, topped with black combat boots and a bunch of bangles on her arms. She had a white bandana that kept her long black hair out of her face, except for a couple of hairs the formed a bang.

"Yeah Huey has his moments but he is really smart," Jazmine exclaimed. She had only met the girl ten minutes ago, but here the girl was talking to her like she was her long-time friend and only one word came to the little girl's mind.

_Naïve_

Not that she could judge her to harshly. She had been like that a long time ago, at least before her eventual adventures down the well that eventually lead to her transformation into a six year old child again.

Her only thought was '_puberty twice'_ she shuddered at the thought of going through that again.

She eventually came back home, of course she could live with her family anymore, but they were saved when her distant cousins from China, who surprisingly took the info-minus the time traveling tid-bit with ease saying that she could come live with them.

She stayed with her cousins for four years, before arriving here in the states. Her cousin, Ming apparently lost in a dodge ball match and had shamed the family. She apparently had to go back into extensive training again and couldn't be bothered with her, so they sent her to live in their mansion on the border of Woodcrest.

Honestly she didn't care. She had the house all to herself, excluding the few servants who came by periodically to clean the place.

"Hello Kagome, this is it. I have to go, my dad is taking me to go see the wild pony's exhibit at the zoo," Jazimine interrupted her thought process.

"Okay," Kagome said.

"Alright, just tell Huey that Jazmine sent you," she shouted as she ran off towards her father who was dressed in a suit.

'_Weird choice of clothing for someone going to the zoo'_

Kagome walked down the brown cobblestone walkway towards the door. She sighed, honestly she had been planning on taking a simple walk through the neighborhood, but then she met Jazmine and then she started talking about Huey Freeman.

The had struck a chord, so Kagome came here to see the boy who had broke her cousin's leg and helped Ming in shaming herself. Though it wasn't like she had any plans of revenge, honestly she thought Ming was a straight up bitch.

She extended her perfectly manicure nails, pressing the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal a black boy with his hair corn-rolled back and wearing a white t-shirt and baggy cargo jeans. The boy gave her the once over, whistling.

"Daaammmnnn shortie you is fine! Name is Riley what yo name be honey," he asked.

One of her brows rose at the boy's boldness. "My name is Kagome, is Huey Freeman here," she asked straight up.

"Huey, yeah he live here, what you want with him," Riley asked obviously aggravated that she wasn't here to see him.

"I moved here a little while ago. I was bored and my friend Jazmine Dubois said that I should come here and meet Huey, so can I see him," she asked aggravated.

Though she found it funny when the boy's face scrunched up at Jazmine's name.

"Yeah I guess, but I would say I'm much more than him," he said as he invited her in, just as the a boy with a large afro walked down the stairs.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Riley who is this," Huey asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Man she a friend of Jazmine, she said she here to see you," Riley said before walking off into the living room, mumbling about how unfair life was. The sound of "Thuggin Love," coming on a minute later.

Kagome watched Riley walk off, before looking back at who she supposed was Huey. Kagome smiled, sticking out her hand. "Kagome Higuirashi, pleasure to meet you Huey Freeman," she greeted him.

Huey eyed her hand before gradually shaking her hand. "So why are you here," he asked, before releasing her hand a moment later.

'_Getting straight to the point I see'_ Kagome thought.

"I moved here a little while ago and my friend Jazmine said I should come here and meet you. Honestly I had just planned on exploring the neighborhood, but she insisted saying you were fun to hang with, but its okay if your busy," she said blabbering.

"Hnn, its fine. Welcome to Woodcrest," he said heading back up the stairs.

Kagome blinked, before smiling. She followed after him. _'A new adventure'_ She could sense it as she climbs the steps after Huey.

* * *

**End. Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Boondocks**

**Summary-** Kagome is moving to Woodcrest as a … ten year old! What adventures will she embark on now? What kind of impact will she have on the freeman family?

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Welcome To Woodcrest**

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

Kagome and Riley were sitting on the floor in front of the tv playing a shooting game of Riley's XBOX, when the doorbell rang.

Riley paused the game, heading towards the door to see who it was.

Kagome sighed. She came here to see the boy who beat up her cousin Ming and honestly she was impressed and not impressed.

Sure he was smart, but he was pretty quiet and while it was okay for a couple of hours until around two o'clock it was like she was been mind zapped. She had first assumed that Huey had been lost in thought but she found out that he had been asleep.

She had snuck downstairs, where Riley asked if she wanted to play video games. Heck she was a kid again why not enjoy it.

"Aw come on in," Riley said to someone by the door, sounding all hype.

"Hey Kagome let me introduce you to by dawgs, Ed and Gin. Ed, Gin this is Kagome," he said.

Two older guys came in, both looking straight up thug, one however was to busy talking on his I-phone.

Kagome rose to her feet shaking the other who riley had introduced as Gin. "Hello it is a pleasure o meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure so are you Riley's shorty," Gin asked teasingly. Riley blushed, while Kagome was indifferent.

"No I was hanging out with his brother Huey, but he fell asleep so I decided to come play some games with Riley," she explained.

Riley seemed a little disappointed at her answer.

"Whatev's lets play," Riley said shaking off his disappointment, picking up a controller.

"Actually I should be getting home, but it was nice to meet you Riley. Oh, and tell Huey I might come by again with Jazmine at a later date," Kagome said moving towards the door.

Riley pouted, "Sure," he said downtrodden, while Ed and Gin said peace.

She left, leaving behind a disappointed third grader and two thug wannabe's to crack jokes on the said boy.

* * *

**End. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Boondocks**

**Summary-** Kagome is moving to Woodcrest as a … ten year old! What adventures will she embark on now? What kind of impact will she have on the freeman family?

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Welcome To Woodcrest**

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

The fan was spinning above her head providing her small ten year old body brief relief from the heat, she blinked looking at her uninteresting ceiling in boredom.

Her bedroom was clean and many books were stacked neatly on shelves all were on American culture and history.

Her bed was an expensive mahogany wood colored four poster bed complete with a see-through canopy.

Kagome was lying on the shaggy rug in the middle of her room, limbs strewn about clad in a t-shirt and panties as she was lost in her memories of the feudal era.

* * *

**Flashback**

_She stood upon a battlefield many of her friends and allies lay injured on the ground. _

_Kagura had been taken down by Kouga and Ayame teaming up. _

_Hakudoshi had been torn to pieces by Inuyasha's adamant barrage with Sesshoumaru using his bakusaiga completely obliterating his corpse._

_Many of Naraku's demon followers were purified or killed by the wind scar. _

_Sango was protcecting Miroku who had absorbed a lot of Saimyōshō when he open his wind tunnel to get rid of all of the low level demons blocking their way._

"_Hit the mark" Kagom yelled her signature saying her arrow soaring through the worn-torn land encased in a bright blinding pink light. _

_While Inuyasha let loose his Adamant Barrage; Sesshoumaru releasing his dragon strike right at Naraku._

_Naruku's barrier shattered when Kagome's arrow hit it, soaring straight into the evil hanyou's chest, while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's attack backed it up._

_Naraku scream was heard as he yelled damn you before turning to ash._

_Kagome moved forward as an orb fell from the sky, she opened her hand as it fell into them._

_She held it for a few minutes, taking the jewel shards from around her neck. They merged together and Kagome smiled._

_Then she heard it a soft feminine voice in her head, _**"**_**Well done Shikon no Miko, now what is it you wish for?"**_

_Kagome recognized the voice, she had heard it numerous times when her life was in danger, it was Midoriko. _

'_Many reincarnations of yours and other innocent lives have suffered because of this jewel, so my wish would be to become the eternal guardian of the jewel and let it forever be burned away from history with my death when it comes, so that no one may ever suffer because of the jewel,' __Kagome said her wish._

"_**A wise and very selfless wish, but one that will put much burden on your soul and body,"**__ Midoriko said sounding said. _

"_**But if this is your wish, than let it be so, however you will start anew to wipe away that which is on thine hands,"**__ with those words said, Kagome felt a pull on her chest as she felt her body being lifted, she could barely here shouts of her name, but their voices seem to get farther and farther away_

**End of Flashback**_._

* * *

When she woke up she had stubby short appendages and baby fat in her cheeks again, and worse she had problems say her R's.

She was in the body of a four year old, but her mind was still that of an eighteen year old girl miko demon slayer.

Kagome had said her goodbyes to everyone as Inuyasha took her to the well.

He mumbled a thank you for everything she had done.

When they jumped in the eventual blue light greeted them, but when she landed on the other side she felt no one else's presence and realized with a new horror Inuyasha was not there.

He was on the other side and she on her side and the well was sealed.

Her mother and grandpa found her in the well bawling, clawing at the dirt to let her through.

Her mom managed to get her out of the well eventually and she with snot dripping from her nose and lots of tears in her eyes told her mom what happened.

After that for about a month she sat moping around the house. She had been graduated and her friends had been told she moved to go to college in America.

It was then though that we realized that she couldn't stay in Japan, so her mom contacted her father's side of the family from China.

She arranged to have her live there only stating that her daughter had a special age condition, where she didn't grow like normal children.

Now six years later, she moved from China to Woodcrest, Illinois in the states. Summer was almost over and clutched in Kagome's hands was the worst news ever.

She Kagome Lynn Higuirashi had to attend J. Edgar Hoover Elementary school.

* * *

**TBC. Review Tell me what you think, sorry it took so long for me to update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Boondocks**

**Summary-** Kagome is moving to Woodcrest as a … ten year old! What adventures will she embark on now? What kind of impact will she have on the freeman family?

**Rated T**

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Welcome To Woodcrest**

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

Riley sat in his bed looking at his empty ceiling. Huey was sitting at the desk typing up his latest radical protest on the computer. Their small fan was plugged into the wall blowing cool air around the room. Riley turned to look at his brother. He honestly didn't know whether or not he should ask him.

_He's always being a hater,'_ Riley thought some more before deciding to just ask.

"Hey Huey, so what did you think of Kagome," Riley asked.

He looked at his brother before he thought about the question. He thought about the Asian girl who was supposedly a friend of Jasmine's, which he had yet to confirm. The girl's face popped up in his head.

Honestly he didn't know what to say.

The girl had a nice smile and from the brief conversation that they had he could tell she was smarter than Jasmine and less naïve, but not much else. Though for some reason she reminded him of someone he knew. It irked him that he didn't know who she reminded him of.

"She was interesting, I guess," Huey said not wanting to admit he had fallen asleep because he had stayed up late the night before.

But Riley brought it up anyway.

"Yeah well it was funny," he snickered.

"Cuz you fell asleep, so she came down and played some games with me and I even introduced her to some of my friends," Riley bragged cheesing.

"What friends," Huey asked skeptical.

"Ed and Gin of course," Riley said as if it was well-known. "Though I have to say she would be nice to have as my shorty you kno," Riley said with a dopey smile on his face.

"Well if you think about it realistically what ten year old Asian girl want to go out with an eight year old slacker trying to be thug," Huey said which shut Riley up.

"Yeah well you just a hater and I am a thug," Riley said turning towards the door with a pout on his face mumbling to himself about hating brothers.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Boondocks**

**Summary-** Kagome is moving to Woodcrest as a … ten year old! What adventures will she embark on now? What kind of impact will she have on the freeman family?

**A/N: Okay so I might mix up the order of the episodes, sorry for any confusion you might get while reading this.**

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Welcome To Woodcrest**

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

Mr. Uberwitz smiled, "Ko-ni-chi-wa," he said greeting her from the doorway.

"Hi, I take it your Mr. Uberwitz," Kagome said almost cringing at his pronunciation of the greeting.

"Oh yes I am, why don't you come in," he said moving out of her way.

Kagome walked into the classroom, all of the kids were running around the class. The teacher approached the desk clearing his throat. "Please be seated, today we have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself to the class Ms. Higuirashi," the teacher said.

The secretary in the front office had warned her about the culturally sensitive teacher before she came.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higuirashi, pleasure to meet all of you and be here," Kagome said flashing the class a smile.

The boys started to whisper about her, while Jazmine who was sitting near Huey separated by an empty desk waved at her. Huey looked very disinterested though he was surprised to see her here, especially considering school started about a week ago.

"Oooh ooh Mr. Uberwitz can Kagome sit by me please," Jaszmine asked the teacher who smiled at Jazmine's enthusiasm.

"Sure, well Kagome you can sit by Jazmine if that's alright with you," he said motioning towards the empty desk in between Jazmine and Huey.

Kagome nodded moving into the empty desk in between Jazmine and Huey.

"Hi Kagome it's so cool that you're in our class were gonna have so much fun this year I just know it," Jazmine said gushing, now she had both of her friends with her.

"Well I look forward to it," Kagome said not wanting to crush the girl's happiness even if she just wanted to chillax back at home and read.

"Yeah well were going to be starting a class fundraiser soon and I just know it is gonna be great with you there as well," Jazmine said happily.

"It is good to see you again Huey. Did you get enough rest over the summer," Kagome asked.

Huey actually blushed he had hoped she wouldn't remember.

"Yeah," he said trying to play it off.

"Well that's nice," Kagome said pulling out her notebook and pencil as Mr. Uberwitz started writing stuff on the chalkboard.

"Well maybe we all can play together after school," Jazmine suggested, wanting to spend more time with her two friends. She and Kagome had been friends ever since she first met her. Kagome even invited her over to her house sometimes to have tea parties and she would bring her toy ponies for them to play with.

"That sounds nice Jaz," Kagome said using her nickname for the girl.

Jazmine gushed, while Huey shrugged his shoulders. Kagome giggled a thte expression on Jazmine's face, before paying attention as Mr. Uberwitz started the lesson.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	6. Notice

**A/N:** Sorry this is not an update. With my senior year starting in two days I realize I'll will be pretty stacked and that I have a couple of stories in process, so I have set up a poll on my profile so that my fans can vote on which story I should focus on more. I'll close the poll on Wednsday, so vote quickly.


End file.
